Of Two Worlds
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Alice traveled the world, but she missed the Hatter, her mother knew she was longing for Underland, for Charles Kingsley had come from the Outlands. She sails with her back to Underland, to see that the courting between Alice and the Hatter is proper and


Chapter One

Alice stood looking out over the sea, she could not help but remember the Time Lord and how she had gone through time and space to try to save her friend and his family. She smiled at the memory, as her mother came up to her and stood beside her. Her dear mother wasn't feeling very well, as the voyage had not agreed with her. "Alice darling?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Return to them, I will go as well, there is nothing left in England but memories. I tried to stop you from going there, but I could not do so. Your spirit is tied to that land, just as much as the rest of our family."

"You've been to Underland?" Alice asked and her mother nodded.

"When I was a little girl and again when I was older, I met and married your father there, he wanted a different sort of life, even if we both knew how much shorter it would be."

"You knew father would die and you went back to England all the same?" Alice demanded and her Mother shook her head.

"I only knew that we would have the years of mortals and not the fey, I didn't know that this world would be like poison to him, but he didn't care as he was doing what he loved most. He was exploring a whole new world and loved both you and your sister deeply. He was a good man and I shall miss him, don't repeat our mistake, go to the man you love and I shall ensure your courtship is proper." Alice's mother said and Alice threw her arms around her mother.

"But what about Margaret?"

"Margaret is happy here, her life is here and so I've arranged for us to have been lost at sea."

"What about the Wonder?" Alice asked and her mother smiled.

"The crew I hired isn't ordinary, you already know that, but what you don't know is that they are descended from the fey, as we are." She said and smiled at Alice. "Even the ship's cat, once came from Underland, though his grandmother lost her ability to speak, once they left their world." She smiled and Alice stared at her, as they looked out on England. "The choice is of course yours, but there is nothing to hold me in this world, if not this voyage, we will take another back to where we belong."

"I would like to return with you." Alice said and her Mother smiled, she ordered the ship to turn about. They sailed for a further two days, before coming to an outcropping of rocks and heading right for them. Just as Alice started to believe that they were going to hit them, they passed through and into Underland.

"What's our heading miss?" The captain asked.

"I've never been here before." Alice said.

"I have though, where do you want to go, right now we're in the bay of Ballyhoo, which runs between the Outlands and Underland." The ship's captain said and grinned at her, giving her a wink. "I'm looking forward to seeing my clan again; the last time I visited I was your age, now I want to retire here." He said and Alice smiled.

"You always did remind me of my friend Tarrant Hightopp."

"My clan is the same as your father's; he approached me about working for him, when he got together enough clout to choose his own crew." He said and smiled at Alice.

"What clan? Did my father change his name?"

"Of course, Kingsley sounds regal, where as Marchant doesn't have the same ring to it." The ship's captain replied and Alice smiled

"So I truly belong in Underland."

"Of course you do, Alice, I tried very hard to prevent you from belonging, but you always wound up back here, despite my wishes." Helen Kingsley said and laughed. "Then again you always were your father's daughter, so you never did anything anyone ever suggested." She stated and both women laughed, the crew was in high spirits as they worked to move towards Underland.

"We should sell half the hall in Underland and the other half in the Outlands." The captain said and Helen nodded.

"I will stay with my daughter; you have command of the ship." She told the Captain who nodded, as they sailed. Alice climbed up the rigging and sat as lookout. She smiled, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair and the waves surrounding her. She spotted a small village and grinned. "LAND HO, OFF TO STARBOARD." She said and the boat corrected its course, people in the village stared at the odd crew, as they tied off their vessel. Alice scampered down the rigging and smiled at Marzipan, the ship's cat. "So can you talk now Marzi?" She asked the cat, who frowned up at her and gave a clearly rebuking meow. She chuckled softly and stroked her fur, Marzipan purred at the touch of Alice's hand and Alice smiled. "Can I pick you up?" Marzipan nodded and Alice grinned, picking up the ship's cat and stroking her, Marzipan and Alice had always been close, Alice had been reminded of Chess and had taken an instant liking to the cat.

"Do you want to stay with Alice Marzipan?" The Captain asked and Marzipan nodded. Alice smiled as she stroked the cat's soft fur and walked down the gangplank. She settled Marzipan on her shoulder as she strolled through the streets.

"Who might you be?" A man asked.

"She's the Alice."

"No she's not, Alice does not sail upon ships, nor does she carry cats upon her shoulder. Alice would never lower herself to being a means of connivance to a cat." A dog stated and Alice threw back her head and laughed, startling Marzipan, who dug her claws into Alice's shoulder. Alice frowned at the cat, who glared back at her, before both started to laugh.

"You'll get your muchness soon Marzi."

"Why isn't she talking?"

"She's like me, born in Aboveland." Alice replied and grinned. "I'm Alice." She said and the town instantly erupted with activity, as people celebrated her homecoming and broke out into merrymaking, "So what port did we land in?"

"You are in Alberdine, which boarders what once were the Grey king's lands, before the Red Queen killed him."

"I see and how do I get to Mamorial?" Alice asked and the man grinned.

"Well that ship won't help anything if you're looking to get to Mamorial, but I'm sure one of the horses would be happy to take you and whoever wished to come along." A man stated and Alice smiled at him.

"Then where do I go to speak to a horse and see if it can take the time to transport me?"

"The stables are over there and any horse would be happy to serve the needs of a Queen's Champion." The man said and Alice smiled, she returned to the ship and found her mother waiting for her, with both their rucksacks, she'd been astonished when her mother had left all her fine dresses behind, in favor of simple clothes and used a rucksack like everyone else aboard.

"Have you found someone willing to take us to your friends?" Her mother asked and Alice nodded, she walked with her mother, shouldering one of the bags, back to the stables.

"I'd appreciate it if one of you could give me a ride, I'm Alice and it seems I'm rather far from the capital this time."

"We'd be happy to assist the Alice, but who is this woman?"

"That's my mother." Alice said proudly. "Helen Kingsley." She added and the horse nodded his head.

"Very well, do you have everything?" He asked and Alice realized she had forgotten something, she moved back to the ship and took out several bolts of fabric, she had loved the way the silk had caressed her skin and had bought thirty bolts, and she took four in her favorite colors and walked back to where the two horses were waiting.

"Humans never make sense, but if you want to bring that along girl, we can have someone hitch us to the wagon, don't make it too heavy mind." The horse added and Alice nodded, seeing a small cart, she put the fabric inside of it and added ten more bolts, before getting into the cart with her mother. They rode together both entangled in their own thoughts, until they reached Marmoreal. Alice jumped out of the cart and Marzipan leapt onto her shoulder as she ran down the road laughing.

People stopped and people stared, as she ran down the road, her hair flying out behind her. She grinned when she saw the Tweedles and hugged both of them. "Alice no it can't be you." The one on the right said.

"Counterwise it can be her, its Alice!" They both returned the hug and she grinned at them.

"I've returned and Mother has come with me this time." Alice said and waved at the cart, her mother waved back, content with a more sedate pace. The Tweedles stared at her, as she smiled at them, before she saw the Hatter drop a parcel and stare at her, she grinned and ran to him hugging him as he laughed and spun her around.

"Hello my Alice, you've returned and have become..." He stopped speaking as Marzipan clawed his face and jumped from Alice's shoulder.

"Marzi! That's not...Please do not claw people, I'm sorry the Hatter spun you, but you didn't need to shred him for it." Alice scolded the cat who looked sheepish, she took out her handkerchief and a bottle of spirits from her pockets, dabbing it on the wound.

"Alice?" Hatter asked and Alice smiled at him.

"Hold still Tarrant, these scratches are deep and I don't know where Marzi has been keeping her claws." Alice stated and Marzipan licked her paws glaring at the Hatter, her tail lashing back and forth. Alice finished the scrapes and settled some gauze around his face. "Keep that clean Hatter; I don't like how deeply she scratched you." Alice stated.

"Who's the little hell beast?" Hatter demanded and Alice grinned.

"This is Marzipan." Alice replied and Marzipan let out a piteous mewls. "It's alright Marzipan, I forgive you." Alice stated and picked up the cat, stroking it. "But you can't go around clawing people, they might claw back and you have such beautiful fur, I'd hate for it to be spoiled by teeth marks." She stated and the cat quivered. "Now Marzi, it's alright, just be nice to everyone and they will return the kindness."

"Allliiiisss!" Marzipan said and smiled a cat like smile. "Liiiiike Alissss." She said and Alice smiled.

"I like you too Marzipan."

"No like." Marzipan said and pointed a claw at Hatter. "You mine human." She stated and Alice stared at the cat in confusion as Hatter folded his arms.

"Alice doesn't belong to you, any more than you belong to her." Hatter stated. "Alice can have as many friends as she wants."

"No friends, you mate. You mate and I no have Alice." Marzipan stated and Alice and Hatter both blushed.

"We're not, that is we don't, we're just friends!" Hatter said.

"You want more, smell it, and know it, never wrong." Marzipan stated, before she grinned going after a mouse, the mouse squeaked.

"Save me!" It said and Alice frowned.

"You can catch the mice aboard ship, but not here Marzi."

"Why not, liked better not speaking, not listening, liked chasing." Marzipan started to yowl and Alice stared at the cat in confusion, before picking it up.

"Marzi, I have a good friend who could help you find your paws so to speak." Hatter stated.

"Want Alice!" Marzipan wailed.

"And we'll remain friends no matter what; you're always welcome to be with me." Alice told the cat and smiled at her, scratching her fur and comforting her. "We'll sail again once we're settled."

"Like the ship, can I eat rats on ship?" Marzipan asked and Alice chuckled.

"Well it depends on the rat." Alice replied and Marzipan nodded.

"Okay." Marzipan said and the wagon came up to them, Alice's mother smiled at the Hatter.

"You must be one of my daughter's friends, I'm Helen Kingsley."

"Tarrant Hightopp, there's never a truer friend than Alice." He said and smiled at Helen.

"Why don't you walk alongside, we can chat that way, my old bones aren't what they used to be, I'm afraid."

"We'd be glad to give the horses a rest and walk alongside you mother, it's a beautiful day." Alice said and smiled at her mother, as they walked together down the increasingly crowded street. "I need to give my regards to the Queen, I shall be back shortly." Alice told everyone, setting Marzipan down gently, before she walked towards the castle, she smiled when she saw the Queen and the Queen stared at her in surprise.

"Good day Alice, news had reached me of your return, shall you be staying long?"

"I intend to stay here for the rest of my days." Alice said and smiled at the Queen's smile. "If that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I'm glad you finally decided child, now there is simply the matter of what castle you shall take."

"Castle?" Alice demanded.

"You're my champion, but you're also a Queen in your own right, surely you remember winning your crown."

"When I was eight, that wasn't just a game?"

"No and I need you to build your own court, it's entirely too much for just one person and I'll be holding the games shortly, but I need you to choose a land to govern."

"I've only just visited, could you give me some time, and I don't know the people, the laws or anything truly about Underland. I am not ready to become a Queen, I am content to be a champion, but I'd like to govern somewhere close to the sea."

"That can easily be arranged, as for governance, I can show you how to be a good queen, or at least how I do it and my people believe me to be a good queen I think at least." The White Queen said and Alice smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." Alice said and stretched out her arms and legs. "Could I have a day to settle?"

"Of course take as much time as you need." The White Queen said and smiled. "I love what you've done with your hair."

"My hair?" Alice asked and stared down at her hair which had been platinum blond, but turned a dark chestnut as she stared at it alarmed. "Why is my hair changing colors?"

"It didn't do it before?"

"It was always blond before." Alice stated.

"Underland has accepted you then, the land itself know that you wish to remain in it. However for such a strong change, you must be related to one of the clans."

"My father was a Marchant." Alice said and the White Queen stared at her, as her hair turned blue with sadness.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Every day, he was the most wonderful man." Alice said and her hair returned to a honey blond. "So there's no controlling it?"

"No more than Hatter can control the color of his face." The White Queen said and Alice nodded.

"Well there are worse things I suppose; nothing else odd is going to happen to me right?"

"I don't know if you will change any further." The White Queen replied and Alice nodded, she walked back to where her Mother, Tarrant and Marzipan waited and stared at Marzipan, who was now a fuzzy purple kitten.

"Why is she like that?"

"She couldn't handle being an adult and so regressed." Tarrant said and smiled at the kitten, which he was playing a string game with. Alice smiled and sat down on the cobblestones, crooking her fingers.

"String, then pets." Marzipan said and Alice laughed.

"Oh you are a demanding thing; then again I suppose most cats are." Alice stated and Tarrant laughed as well, as Marzipan looked affronted.

"I'm not!" She protested.

"Little one, we weren't set upon this world in order to obey your every whim." Tarrant told the cat who frowned up at him.

"But they have been."

"That's because you were a pet, it's different." Tarrant told the kitten who nodded.

"More pets?"

"Not right now, I need to help Alice get settled." Tarrant stated and Alice smiled at him, before taking up her rucksack and sliding it over one shoulder. "Look at all of this splindifirus fabric!" Tarrant said and his hands actually started twitching. Alice laughed and hugged her friend.

"I brought it for you that are my share of the haul from the last run." Alice said and smiled. "I know you'll make beautiful things with it."

"I love it, thank you Alice, but surely I could give you some coin for this, fabric like this is very expensive." He said and Alice smiled.

"We don't have many dresses with us, I know I'll need some formal clothing at some point and at any rate you've always made me things Tarrant, why can't I give fabric to you?" Alice said and Tarrant smiled at her.

"Thank you lass." Tarrant said stroking the fabric, as if it was Marzipan. He then took it up in his arms and Alice smiled, taking another load and placing her rucksack on top of it. All she could see was Tarrant's hair with the fabric stacked so high. She walked with Tarrant to his sewing room and smiled at the young woman, which Alice remembered as being one of the people they had saved from the Red Queen.

"Hello." Alice said and smiled, setting down her things.

"You brought fabric!" The woman said and clapped her hands excitedly, Alice smiled at the woman and Tarrant turned from laying down his load and smiled softly.

"Alice this is my sister Tyra, Tyra I don't think you've met Alice."

"She's the one you've been mooning over, though she left without even saying hello that was very rude." Tyra frowned at her.

"My mother was having some financial troubles, we could have lost the house and I had to see that she was alright." Alice stated and Tyra stared at her.

"How do you lose a house?"

"Someone takes it from you, when you don't have enough money."

"That would never happen here, I never want to go to Aboveland, seems like a stupid petty place, full of stupid petty people."

"Tyra!" Tarrant glared at his sister. "Apologize."

"Why? Why does everyone treat her like she farts moonbeams? What has she ever done for you Tarrant, or for anyone?"

"The only reason you are standing here today and not still trapped by the Red Queen is because Alice saved you. She's the sort of person that would risk her life, for those that she doesn't even know. You have no right to talk of Alice!" His face started to darken and so did the other woman.

"How can you think the world of her, when she keeps leaving you? She leaves everyone and then comes back like nothing ever happened! She's horrible!" She said and Alice's hair turned a murky blue before becoming a deep red.

"How dare you! You have no right to judge me, you have no idea what my life has been like. You do not even know me! YOU'RE A STUPID LITTLE GIRL THAT KNOWS NOTHING OF THIS WORLD! HOW DARE YOU!" Alice stated and before she knew what had happened, she and Tyra were rolling about on the ground hitting each other, the rage was overpowering, as Hatter tried to break them apart and they continued to hit at one another, barely having enough sense to get out of the workshop and into the hall. Alice gave as good as she got, until she was worn out and they both glared at each other.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then act like an adult, don't accuse people you don't know of things!" Alice glared back at her and their colors shifted, both turning a light blue. They were both scratched and bit all over. "Look at your nose."

"Look at your eye."

"I'm sorry." They both said and Alice took out the alcohol. She found a clean handkerchief and dabbed some on her cuts.

"You're wasting that! If you aren't going to drink it, give it here." Tyra said and Alice stared at her, before laughing.

"It helps clear out the wound." Alice stated and frowned as she noticed her cuts were closing of their own accord, she shrugged and took a long swallow of the whiskey, before passing it over, a moment later and they both were returned to normal, except of course for the Hatter, who came out of his workshop glaring at them both, Alice could almost feel his anger.

"HOW DARE YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH HER! I SHOULD TURN YOU OVER MY KNEE LIKE MA DID WHEN WE WERE BAIRNS!" Tarrant glared at his sister.

"Tarrant, it's alright we're both fine." Alice assured him, before standing and wrapping her arms around him. She hesitated for just a moment, before she gave into temptation and did what she had been longing to do. She kissed him gently on the lips, all the anger went right out of him and into the kiss and the world faded away. She gripped his hair in her hands, she needed more of his taste on her tongue, and she needed more of him. They moaned and got lost in each other, until Tyra ripped them back to their senses.

"None of that now, I won't be having my niece or nephew come out without a clan." Tyra glared at both of them. "I hope I never fall in love, because it seems to make you into fools." She stated and Alice laughed, Tarrant joined in a moment later.

"I don't think I could focus today, what were you having a dram of earlier?" Tarrant asked and Alice grinned.

"Whiskey." Alice replied and took a long swallow, before passing it to Tarrant, who sniffed the bottle and took a swig.

"That's strong!" He said and Alice laughed.

"Would you like to try some too Tyra?" She asked and Tyra nodded taking the flask eagerly and nearly spilling it in her haste to give it back to Alice. Alice chuckled and took another swig from the bottle, grimacing slightly at the taste. She'd developed a taste for it aboard ship, where alcohol kept more easily than water, but she drank water when she could as well. They finished off the flagon and she brought out another, before the Hatter took one out as well.

"Here try some of this." Tarrant offered the flask to Alice and Alice was surprised at its sweetness.

"What's that?"

"Buttered Rum." Tarrant said and smiled. "I think my sister thought that was what you...had in your...drink bag." He said and everyone laughed.

"I think I'll need to drink the whole thing, to be as drunk as you and Alice." Tyra stated and Tarrant nodded.

"Go on then lass, there's not enough in there to harm you." He said and leaned forward suddenly, giving Tyra a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go find the rest of the family...make it a good gather...gather?"

"Gathering." Tyra said and laughed, she helped Tarrant to his feet and he swayed, as Alice got to hers and smiled, clasping his arm in hers.

"I think you might have had a drop or two more than me, that or it..." Alice paused and grinned, as a curious sense of euphoria filled her. She grabbed the hatter's hat and took off running.

"Give back my hat!"

"Gotta catch me first Tarra...Tarra...Hat man." Alice said and ran down the hall laughing as the two Hightopp chased after her. She turned and looked back the hat on her head grinning and realized that Tarrant's color was all wrong and it wasn't a game for him. She frowned and ran back to him, giving him his hat and smiling up at him. "Sorry."

"Don't take my hat." Tarrant said.

"I won't ever again." Alice said and smiled at him. "But I have to run!" She stated and ran off down the corridor. "Catch me if you can!" She challenged and laughed as they continued to run after her, she ran past an astonished Helen grinning madly. "Hello Mother, goodbye mother, a chaise is a...gotta run." She said and laughed running in the direction of Tarrant's home she touched the door and grinned as the others came up behind her. "I win!"

"That Butter Rum has done something strange to her, I'll take her to my room, so she can lie down."

"Want to run." Alice protested.

"Lass I think you ran enough." A man smiled at her. "I'm Tristan Hightopp, I'm Tarrant's brother and that's our sister Treva."

"Lad she won't remember a word of what you're saying, look at her hair." Tarrant's father said and Alice frowned at her hair turning her head every which way, trying to see it, but it moved with her, finally she grabbed some of it and frowned, it was a riot of color and stuck up at all angles, she laughed and patted it, then winced as her fingers caught in it.

"Naughty." Alice said and it let her fingers go. "I want to play still."

"Alright Lass we can play still." Zanik said and smiled at Alice, who clapped her hands and giggled.

"Why on earth is she behaving like a gigantic toddler? And why is Tarrant swaying on his feet?"

"Alice drank Butter Rum and Tarrant drank her whiskey. I don't know why he drank it, it tasted foul."

"Not so..." Tarrant hiccupped. "Bad." He added, before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out, Alice darted forward and caught him easily. She lowered him to the ground and patted his face, before putting a small kiss on his brow. "He'll sleep it off, get him inside and then we'll play."

"Alright, but you shouldn't mix drinks that come from above and below again Alice." Zanic chided. "It makes you entirely too silly by half."

"No such thing! Can I turn my head around, could my father?" Alice asked and frowned, leaning her head back.

"Your father?"

"I'm a Marchant." She said and grinned, before righting her head. "Father met Mother and went to Aboveland, I'm like Father and Margret is like Mother. She's still in Aboveland."

"It's just above, not Aboveland." Tristan said and laughed, smiling at her as he did so. "Well let's get this lazybones inside." He said and helped his father move the passed out Tarrant onto the couch.

"I know a game we can play, its called the quiet game, we all close our eyes and sit in a circle, whoever is the quietest the longest wins." Treva said and Alice grinned.

"Sounds like fun." She said and sat in a circle with the rest of the Hightopp family. They were very good at this game, but she would be better. She smiled and crossed her hands in her lap, her mind dancing wildly from image to image, fighting not to laugh, to burst into song, or to burst to her feet. Her English upbringing was useful for once and she held out longer than five of the six players. Even after they stopped playing, they were still quiet moving about the room, Alice smiled at listening to everyone, she knew where they all were, without even opening her eyes, her ears catching the sounds they made.

She continued to keep her breathing deep and even, as she played with the other person still playing, finally he let out a loud snore and she giggled. "That was fun." She said and everyone stared at her in shock.

"So you don't feel at all sleepy Alice?" Treva asked and Alice shook her head.

"Alice Kingsley go to bed this instant." Tarrant's mother demanded and Alice frowned up at her.

"You aren't my mother." Alice said.

"No but I am and when someone older than you says its time for bed, its time for bed Alice." Alice smiled at Helen before running over to her and throwing her arms around her.

"I had a great time, I played with my Tarrant, I took his hat and that made him sad, so I gave it back and then he chased me, it was fun!" Alice said and Helen smiled, stroking her hair, Alice relaxed against the touch. She was lead to a bedroom and got into bed, as her mother continued to stroke her hair and started singing to her. Mother always had the most beautiful voice, while father told the best stories. She smiled at the memory of her father, as her mother's voice carried her off into sleep.

Alice woke the next morning and grinned, she cast off the blankets before she realized that others were sleeping in the same room as well. She frowned, the last thing she remembered clearly was meeting Tarrant's sister and now she was in Tarrant's house and his sister Tyra was asleep on a pile of couch cushions on the floor opposite the bed she was in. She stared at Tyra a moment, before going downstairs and chuckling, Tarrant was sprawled out on the couch snoring loudly and clearly still three sheets to the wind.

Alice smiled, before going into the kitchen, making a pot of tea and checking the cold box, she saw that there was enough ingredients for scones. She frowned at the strange fruit, before deciding to just make regular scones. She got the ingredients together and put them into the oven, watching them as they cooked. She smiled pulling them out of the oven and setting them on top of the stove to cool. Her father had always loved her mother's scones, she wanted something sweet and lots of tea. She put the kettle on as well, turning it off as it started to sing. She poured a pot, before smelling each of the tea bags, before she settled on one she liked.

She added it to the pot and took out a cup, before finding a jam she liked in the fridge. She took it out and settled at the table, setting the rest of the scones she'd made on a plate and taking out two for herself.

She smiled as Tristan came downstairs, his hair wild from sleep and he grinned at her. "GOOD MORNING!" He said cheerfully and Alice grinned.

"MORNING." She replied and gulped down her tea, it was scalding hot and perfect. She dunked a piece of scone into the tea. "Help yourself."

"Scones, you know how to cook? You don't seem the type."

"Mother insisted, do you know the time?"

"Eight we all had a bit of a lie in after last night, are you alright?"

"Fine why?"

"Because you were right strange, like a two year old that got into the Squidberry jam." Tristan said and Alice groaned, her head thinking down on the table, as it turned an ugly shade of puce. "Don't be embarrassed, it was rather cute and at any rate, we don't judge anyone when they are in their cups. Tarrant, never really had a chance to grow up, we've talked about what happened, to all of us in the years we were apart."

"I like his childishness, he makes me feel alright in being me, if that makes any sense."

"I think he feels the same about you." Tristan said and smiled. "I'm not as serious as my father, but nor am I as youthful as my brother. He was the baby of our family, until Treva and he was a bit spoiled. He wasn't quite a man, when we left and it's been interesting to try to understand one another now, at least despite what happened we had one another. I'd rather be locked in the Red Queen's trap for twice as long, rather than believe all my family to be dead."

"I don't know what I would rather do, I love my family, those I met, but I couldn't stand to be locked away for as long as you were."

"You're a Marchant, you were meant to roam the world, finding adventure, Marchants have strong family ties, but they see one another very rarely. The next gathering of the clans is in a couple of months, if you would like to go with us."

"I would enjoy that tremendously, it would be wonderful to meet my father's family." Alice said and smiled. "He talked of them often and was always making plans to visit them and bring me along as well, but he was scattered and too large by half for England." Alice smiled at the memory of her father. "He died a few years ago, so does that mean I can't return?"

"You could, but you would start to age, as everyone does once they leave either Underland or the Outlands." Tristan said and smiled. "I'd like to travel there one day, to see the places you've seen, Tarrant talks often of your adventures."

"I loved traveling the world, but I can travel this one now too." Alice said and smiled at Tristan. "It's a whole new world to explore, but if you're interested I still have my ship and we still have our crew. Perhaps one day, we might return to England, but I just got here."

"And you don't want to leave, I understand, just like I get itchy if I stay in one place too long, most days I can't focus on my craft, because I just want to be beyond the next mountain. Spent so many years standing still, that I need to be everywhere at once. Everyone copes in their own ways, Tyra picks fights to pass the time, but her heart is always in the right place. Treva is the one you haven't met yet, or rather you did meet her, and your head was just full of the drink at that time. She's quiet and likes to draw, she got good at making drawings in the sand. Ma fusses over all of us and Da is even more commanding than he used to be. It was good when we needed one another to survive, but its hard now, I spend most days walking overland.

"You could come aboard the ship once it's in harbor, the ship is always moving and you'd be able to actually work." Alice said and Tristan grinned.

"I'd love to be able to do a bit of sewing, without having to move about so much. I feel like I'm in a very tight space all the time, even when I'm not. Maybe seeing miles of ocean would help, but they need me about for now. I couldn't leave Tarrant, not so soon after being freed." He said, the colors on his face changing at a rapid rate.

"Tarrant would want you to be happy, he'd miss you, but if you feel horrible when you aren't in motion, I think he'd understand." Alice said and Tristan smiled at her.

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't know to be honest, but my sister wouldn't last a day here, I understand that about her and even though I'll miss her terribly, I want her to be happy." She smiled at the thought of her sister and then to her considerable alarm, she felt a disturbance and the sudden urge to run towards it.


End file.
